It is often desirous for passengers to utilize a visual display panel to view movies, television shows, video games, or other visual media, such as associated with personal digital or electronic devices having a visual display (e.g., DVD players, electronic reading devices, such as a Kindle™ or a Nook™, etc., tablet-PCs, such as an iPad®, or other various tablet-like visual interfaces), so that the passengers might be informed and/or entertained within a vehicle. Some vehicles include visual display systems having visual display panels as built-in fixtures. However, such vehicle visual systems having built-in visual display panels are often costly. Portable visual display panels are often less costly than built-in visual display panels, and portable visual display panels afford passengers with the ability to view visual media, or communicate electronically, within a vehicle without reliance on built-in systems, while also allowing passengers to utilize the portable visual display panels to view visual media at locations outside of the vehicle. But, when utilizing available portable visual display panels to view visual media within a vehicle, problems exist in relation to how such portable visual display panels may be securely located for safe, efficient, and effective viewing within the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a portable visual display panel mounting device, system and method.